


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Depressed Zenos yae Galvus, Depression, Gen, Implied Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: As he awaits his companion's arrival, Zenos is left alone with thoughts that weigh heavy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I am now going to proceed to scream about 5.3 for the next three months.

It was odd to return here. 

The thought occurred to Zenos as he pried his katana loose from the last body hitting the floor and walked over to the vacant throne with slow, plodding steps. It wasn't so long ago that he'd slain his father, thinking that would sever his ties to an empire he had never cared about for good, and yet here he was, coming back to this very empire to take control of its remnants. 

What a dull, pitiful joke. 

The prize would make it all worth it in the end, but the fact that he would be stuck hunting the weak and worthless was as bitter as it was mind-numbing. There was no sport to be had here. All of these soldiers had died at the merest flick of a wrist. 

The elation he had felt upon realising that he had been given another chance to dance with his friend was hard to find, now. With a sigh, he dropped down on the throne, crossed his legs and propped his head up on his hand. It was a position he assumed naturally, much to his father's chagrin…

Bah. Thinking of his late father wasn't helping. 

Much as he tried, however, he could not banish the thoughts from his head. There was precious little to distract himself with here, and none of it worth thinking of in the slightest. 

He had not realised quite how much Garlemald bored him prior to dying. 

There wasn't anything further to do anymore, now. He had absolute control over the palace. Anyone who could have even considered opposing him had either fled or lay dead on the floor. All that remained was waiting for his unexpected new companion, who would meet up with him here whenever he had finished his own, equally if not more boring set of errands. Then there would be more discussions about what else they needed to further their plan.

He was already sick of it. This was no way to live. No worthy hunts, no sport, no challenge… and not even his friend. The thought of them venturing to this other world to stage a hunt of their own hadn't bothered him much right after being newly reborn; if anything, it had excited him to think about them honing their claws against new foes. 

Now, however, time stretched into endless expanses that separated him from his friend. It had been so long. He'd wasted nary a thought on when they would return to him, but somehow, he had not expected to be apart from them that it would be so long. 

He wanted his friend _back_. 

With another sigh, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do to speed up their reunion. They would come back when they had finished their hunt and no sooner. The time until then was best spent on preparing the stage for an even greater play between them to unfold, but there were times when he wasn't sure whether the anticipation for the reward would be enough to tide him over. 

Now was one of those times. 

He would endure, yes… would weather the endless boredom, the dull reality of what needed to be done, because what choice did he have? He would not squander this chance and condemn this second life he'd been granted to a pointless, ignominous end. 

But oh… how his heart ached for a sliver of excitement. How he craved the feeling of his friend's blade clashing against his. 'Twas akin to a physical pain coming from deep within his body, though it brought none of the pleasure he associated with feeling pain. This nauseous pressure he felt whenever he considered the work ahead of him before he could reunite with his friend, coupled with the agonising knowledge that he couldn't _have_ what he wanted yet—

He didn't like it. Not one bit. 

Even thinking of the grand fight to come hardly alleviated the sensation. It just left him feeling more hollow. Was any of this even worth it if he couldn't muster up any excitement for it? 

No. That was a ridiculous thought. Of course it would be worth it in the end, even if he struggled with seeing it that way right now. 

Perhaps he should nap for a while as he waited for Fandaniel. Asleep, the gaping hollowness receded a little, and it made the time pass a little faster. He had not slept well the night before, either. Making up for that would perhaps even lift his spirits a little bit. 

And perhaps, he thought as his head drooped heavily against his hand, he would even dream of his friend, instead of what he now knew to be a memory of yore.

That would be nice…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
